Ohana 'Oihana
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Translation: Family Business. Takes place after 6x10. Five-0 discovers that not only are the remaining Yakuza after Gabriel for killing Goro, but Gabriel has a little family of his own! Can they protect them from the Yakuza? Or will they have to work with Gabriel? Read and find out! Slight ChinxAbby High T for graphic violence
1. The Tutor

**This idea just came to me. I'm a sucker for redemption stories. And I figured that if Gabriel wants to be a crime boss…he's gonna need a family. Haha. That family could be his undoing…**

 **I do not own Hawaii Five-0. It belongs to CBS.**

"Okay, wait, there are imaginary numbers now? I don't get it."

Grace sat at a table across from her tutor. She was getting bad at math, and she wanted to keep her grades up.

"Well, an imaginary number is a complex number that can be written as a real one." The tutor explained. "It can help you figure out the sum of a number. For example, 5i=25."

"The imaginary number is 5." Grace smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Very good!" Her tutor exclaimed. She looked at her watch. "Oh, looks like we are out of time."

They gathered up their stuff. "Thanks, Mal. Hopefully, I'll pass."

"You will." Mal said confidently. She rolled up her sleeves to make in imitation tank top.

"Oh, hey, great idea. It's so hot outside." Grace rolled up her sleeves as well. They walked down the hall towards the entrance.

"Do you want a ride home?" Mal asked.

"No. My dad's picking me up." Grace replied. "But thanks, though."

"You're welcome." Mal replied. She waved and walked off in another direction. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Grace waved back and ran to her dad's car. "Hey, Danno."

"Hey, Monkey. How was school?"

"Long." Grace said simply.

Danny drove off and noticed his daughter's uniform sleeves were rolled up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Was there a dress code change or something?"

"Oh. No, it's just so hot outside, so, I rolled my sleeves up." Grace replied. "After school got out, don't worry."

"Oh, okay. So, who was that girl you were talking to? Your tutor?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Her name is Malia." Grace nodded. "She's a tenth grader, and she just got her license."

"I see. What's her last name? Do I know her parents?" Danny asked.

Grace scoffed and shook her head. "I saw her mom at a parent-teacher conference. Never met her dad. She has a little brother in first grade- Lukela."

"Does she have a dad?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't like him, though." Grace replied.

"Ehh, some teenagers don't like their parents for some reason or other." Danny shrugged.

"Yeah, but she really doesn't like him." Grace replied. "When I asked why, she got mad and told me to drop it."

Danny went into detective mode. "Grace, does Malia tremble a lot or get scared easily?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you notice bruises or if she has difficulty walking?" Danny asked again.

"No. Why?" Grace said again. "Oh, you think she's being abused?"

"Well, if you say she really doesn't like her dad." Danny shrugged. "What's her last name?"

Grace furrowed her brow. "It's kind of a bizarre last name. Vincraft? Vinecrop? Wincroft? Wain…Waincr…Waincroft!"

Danny screeched to a stop. "Her name is Malia Waincroft?"

"Yep!" Grace smiled. She noticed her dad's puzzled expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

Danny huffed slowly and shook his head. He kept thinking of Gabriel Waincroft. But…no! It couldn't be! "Nothing…just…the name sounds familiar."

Grace stared out the window, furrowing his brow. "Didn't Uncle Chin marry someone named Malia?"

"Yes, he did." Danny nodded. "She passed away a few years ago. Hey, how long has Malia- your tutor- been going to your school?"

"Since she was in kindergarten." Grace shrugged.

' _So, this isn't a witness protection thing.'_ Danny thought.

"What was Aunt Malia's maiden name?" Grace asked.

"Waincroft." Danny replied.

"So, do you think they're related?" Grace asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You know, I could find out for you." Grace supplied. "I could ask if she has any aunts and uncles and what their names are."

"Well, it's not like it matters, but okay, sure." Danny replied. "You can be my junior detective for this."

Grace giggled. "Sure, Danno."

XXX

Later that evening, at a gay bar called Spotlight, a man named James, who is in his late twenties, dressed in drag, took a swig of his drink. He looked at his cell phone, sighed, and walked out the door into the alleyway. He dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I, uh…I hate where we left things. I know I lied to you, and potentially put your and our son's lives at risk…and I'm so sorry." James wiped away tears. "I just…I want to come home, but, I understand if you don't want me to. Just…just know that I love you and Will so much." James jumped when the door banged open, and he saw a burly man walk out, glaring at him. James' eyes widened in horror, and he took off. "Brady, I'm being chased! I'm in the alleyway between Spotlight and the auto body shop. There are three men, over six feet, all with athletic build." He hung up when he reached a fence. He jumped and started climbing, but was grabbed by two of the men and thrown on the ground on his back. Two more men stepped into the alleyway. One of them stood on James' stomach, which made him groan in pain.

"You and me- we're gonna have a little talk." The man said. "Where is Gabriel Waincroft? I know you worked a job for him. You're gonna tell me where he is."

"I don't know." James grunted.

Two men grabbed a hand and pulled James' arms, twisting them behind James' head, causing him to scream. The first man grabbed his throat. "Where is Gabriel Waincroft?!"

"I don't know! I swear!" James sobbed. Two more men yanked apart his legs and split them. James screamed again in pain. "Please, stop!"

"Tell me what I want to know, and the pain will stop!" The first man said. James continued sobbing and shook his head. The man punched James in the face a few times, then closed his hand tight around his throat. "Listen to me. That cocky son of a bitch isn't worth protecting. Tell us where he is. Now."

"N-no." James choked out. The man nodded forlornly, then nodded to his men, who started tickling James all over. The first man ran his hands under James' dress and rubbed and tweaked his nipples with his thumbs, and tickled his sides with his remaining fingers. James shrieked with laughter and sobs. "Please, stah-ha-ha-hop!" The man ran his hands under James' boxers, squeezed his bum, then ripped his boxers off. He tickled, stroked, and squeezed James' penis.

"Are you ready to talk now?" The man asked. James gasped in pain, tears streaming down his face. He shook his head and sniffed. "Well, then…" He squeezed James' throat and leaned down to his ear. "I guess you'll have to watch your husband suffer like you did."

"No! Wait! I'll talk." James gasped in horror. He gasped and coughed when the man let go. "I don't know where he is, but I know how to reach him. He gave me a phone number to call."

"What is it?"

James swallowed. "808-555-6324"

"There, now. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" The man asked. "This will help with the pain." He snapped James' neck, and the men walked off.

 **Okay, um…I know the ending was a little graphic. There's at least one more graphic scene, but not as bad as this one.**


	2. Evidence

**So, this fanfic is based on a few TV shows (Okay, cartoons…) I used to watch. The shows in question have episodes where the main character goes through a dream realm. Since there's a Realm of Sleep in Kingdom Hearts, I'm guessing there's also a Dream Realm or Realm of Dreams. Since Riku had Dream Eater powers and is a full-fledged keyblade master, he'd be the more likely candidate than Sora.**

 **This will also kind of cross over with Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas, Frozen, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Tron: Legacy, and The World Ends With You.**

 **I do not own anything except for the plot. Everything else belongs to Disney and Square Enix.**

"Just when I thought Xehanort could sink no lower…"

Yen Sid and King Mickey were discussing Xehanort's latest scheme. Apparently, people all over the worlds have been plagued with horrible night terrors that severely affected their lives. Mickey had sent for Riku.

"He plans on plaguing the waking worlds in darkness. Might as well prepare everyone for it." Mickey guessed.

Yen Sid was about to respond, when Riku knocked and walked in. "Your Majesty, Master Yen Sid. What's going on?"

"To put it simply: Xehanort attacked the dream realm." Mickey explained. "He managed to track down a Mare- a creature that rides through dreams causing extremely vivid nightmares- and unleased it upon the Real of Dreams."

Riku exhaled sharply. "Terrific." He said bitterly. "So, how do we stop this Mare?"

"That is where you come in." Yen Sid spoke. "Since you obtained Dream Eater powers, you have the ability to travel through the Realm of Dreams."

Riku nodded in understanding. "You want me to go through the Dream Realm and stop the Mare."

"Precisely."

"How do I destroy it?" Riku asked.

"With a blade made of pure iron," Mickey answered. "dipped in the blood of a person with a pure heart."

' _And it just got gruesome.'_ Riku thought. He nodded.

"You must stab the mare in the heart six times with the bloodstained blade." Yen Sid instructed.

"I'll get right on that." Riku replied. He took a deep breath.

"I knew we could count on you, Riku." Mickey smiled. "When you wake in your dream, you will see a doorway leading out to a long hallway of doors. Those are the doors to other peoples' dreams. Meet me in my dream, and I'll have the blade ready for ya."

"Before you go, there are a couple of rules you need to follow." Riku turned his attention on Yen Sid. "First, the Realm of Dreams works just as the Realm of Light. You must not meddle. You can't bring someone from one dream to another. One last thing, within the dreams, there will be paths- doors, hallways, stairways- that will lead to the dreamers' subconscious- their long- forgotten memories of their past."

' _Wow.'_ Riku thought, amazed. "I have a question, what happens when the dreamer dies in their dream?"

"They wake up." Mickey shrugged. "Once a dreamer is woken up, you will be locked outside their dream door. Once someone dies in real life, their door is replaced by a newborn."

Riku nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm ready whenever you are, Mickey."

"Great! There's a cot prepared for you in the next room. See ya real soon!" Mickey smiled.

Riku nodded and headed to the room and laid on the cot. It took a while, but he finally drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Riku woke up on dark beach. He recognized it as Destiny Islands. "Hmm. Even in my dreams, I can never get away from this place." He stood up, looked to his right, and spotted a brown, wooden door. He ran to it. The door opened to a long, dimly lit hallway full of doors with peoples' names on them. "Guess I'm now in the dream realm." He stepped out into the hallway and started walking. His footsteps echoed softly. "These doors seem to be organized according to worlds heading West of Destiny Islands. Which means, I have a ways to go." It took twenty minutes, but he finally reached the king's door. Upon entering, Riku looked around in wonder. He was in what looked like a restaurant with a stage along the back wall. A huge screen hung above it. "What the hell?"

"And now, the mouse who started it all: Mickey…Mouse!" Riku gaped in shock at a talking microphone. The audience applauded and Riku was even more surprised to see several different people from the different worlds he and Sora traveled to.

Mickey slid onstage. "Good evening, everybody! Boy, do we have a great show for you, tonight!"

Riku surveyed his surroundings. Goofy was there as a waiter, Daisy was a receptionist, and Donald was the bouncer. He looked out the door to see someone with a striking resemblance to Goofy as a valet.

"Riku!" Riku jumped slightly and turned to Minnie, who held a weird, black box thingy in her hand.

"Oh, hey, Your Majesty." He greeted.

Minnie giggled. "The king told me you'd be here. You're to meet him backstage as soon as the cartoon starts."

"Cartoon?" Riku asked in confusion. The audience cheered again as the screen came to life. He turned to Minnie. "Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome. Good luck!" Minnie replied.

Riku walked backstage and met Mickey. "Right on time! Ha-ha!" Mickey picked up a blade in a hilt. "Here is the blade. Remember- you need the blood of someone with a pure heart, and you need to stab the Mare six times in the heart."

"Got it." Riku looped the strap of the hilt through his belt loops and tied it tight. "How do I find this Mare- open every single door?"

"Oh, gosh, no." Mickey shook his head. "The blade will heat up and vibrate when it's within close proximity to the Mare."

Riku nodded in understanding. He decided to change the subject. "So…this is what you dream about?"

"Oh…yeah." Mickey chuckled. "I've always wanted to open up a nightclub where everyone from around the worlds can meet on common grounds. In fact, I wanted to name it Common Grounds, but, that sounds like a name for a coffee place."

"Oh. Well…that's awesome." Riku smiled. "Who's your valet? He looks like Goofy. Are they brothers?"

Mickey's face saddened a little. "Oh, no. That's actually Goofy's son Max."

Riku just stared at his friend in shock. "Goofy has a son? _Goofy_?"

"Yes." Mickey replied. "However, tragedy struck. Goofy hasn't been the same since."

"Yikes. I'm sorry." Riku replied.

"It's alright." Mickey smiled sadly. He heard the audience cheer. "Oh- that's my cue. Good luck!'

"Thanks!" Riku and Mickey ran off in separate directions. Riku left Mickey's dream and started walking. He heard a scream coming from Donald's door. "Sounds like someone's in trouble." He threw the door open, stopped dead in his tracks, and started screaming in agony. "MY EYES!"

"WAK?!" Donald shrieked at Riku standing in the doorway to his and Daisy's bedroom. The ducks covered themselves in embarrassment. "Riku?! What's the big idea?!"

Riku groaned partly in embarrassment. "I heard screaming and I thought someone was in trouble. Sorry."

Donald just sighed. "Well, now you know."

"Yeah." Riku cleared his throat. "Again, sorry I barged in. I'll let you two get back to it." He hurried out the door and shuddered. "Note to self: if Sora and Kairi ever get together, do _not_ move in with them." He walked down further and came across Goofy's door. "I wonder what Goofy dreams about. Hopefully nothing as disturbing as Donalds'." He opened the door and stepped into a winter wonderland. A house covered with snow and Christmas decorations sat in Riku's line of vision. "Oh, thank goodness." He walked up to the house and looked in the window. Goofy sat happily chatting with who Riku assumed was his son and his son's…girlfriend? No…fiancée. The girl had a sparkling ring on her finger, but Max didn't. His name _is_ Max, right? Max looked out the window at Riku, glanced at his dad, then pointed at the stranger. Riku ducked out of view, embarrassed. He was about to head down the steps, when the door opened.

"Riku! Ah-yuck! This is a surprise!" Goofy greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Goofy. Sorry for the intrusion." Riku said.

"Aw, don't worry about it!" Goofy just waved it off. "Come on in! I want you to meet somebody."

"Oh. Okay." Riku didn't want to be rude, plus, he was curious.

"Maxie, Mona, this is my friend Riku." Goofy introduced. "Riku, this is my son Max and his fiancée Mona."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Max said, smiling. He stood up to shake Riku's hand. Mona did the same. "My dad's told me all about you and Sora."

Riku held back a wince. Goofy read his expression. "All good things, don't worry."

Riku was about to respond, when he felt the blade vibrate slightly. _'Dammit, not now!'_

"Well, Dad, I hate to say it, but, Mona and I have to leave." Max turned to his dad.

"Oh, yeah! We still need to tell my parents the good news!" Mona exclaimed.

"Gawrsh. Can't you stay a little longer?" Goofy asked.

"Sorry." Max shook his head and shrugged. "Don't worry- we'll be back. Promise!"

Goofy grinned. "I'm holding you to that." They hugged, grabbed their luggage, and left. As Goofy shut the door, he sighed sadly. The blade began to heat up and vibrate.

"Goofy, did the king tell you about the Mare?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, he did." Goofy turned to Riku.

"Well, it's in close proximity." Riku stated simply. "This dagger needs to be dipped into the blood of someone with a pure heart in order to stop it."

"Gawrsh." Goofy stroked his chin in thought, then pushed up his sleeve, and held out his arm to Riku. Riku smiled and pulled out the dagger. He was about to slice open Goofy's arm, when the door flew open, and a large, green, half man, half horse barged in. It didn't seem to have the ability to speak human. The mare lunged towards Goofy and snapped his neck.

Riku stumbled back out into the hallway


End file.
